geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message
If you haven't seen the "Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire" Creepypasta yet, look at it first. In 2009, Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show was released by Danny Antonucci to end the Ed, Edd n' Eddy series, but was it the last movie? There was a follow in the movie which come to show us that the Season 7 leak was an actual real episode, May Fire, has been following us when watching the movie. When Ed entered his basement (Bedroom) in his house, He put his toast in the toaster, and when the toast came out, he did not turn off the toaster, Ed grabbed his stuff so quickly that he stupidly left a Fire hazard on. When Double D, and Ed arrive at Eddy's Apartment, they rush to his brother's room to hide, The kids hear the noises in his Brother's room, and start breaking in to the house violently, As Ed found a key by breaking a peanut with this teeth. Eddy grabs the key and jumps into the car, he tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't turn over, Due to its faulty starter, Ed broke through the bottom to act as the wheels moving, when doing so, it began to spew a gas trail all over, and when escaping, they slammed into a few houses creating a flammable mixture. Upon getting on top of the fence, they go to the famous shortcut to the candy store, The car still continued to leak petrol out as they were running fast as they could. When the Eds crash into the dumpster with Eddy's Brother's car, they lost a good amount of fuel that pooled in the wind tunnel. Johnny 2x4 will be important later. After hitting the dumpster they flew through the neighborhood forest where they tore hundreds of trees in the heart of the woods creating a wildfire scenario, The Eds now enter the Dump Site where our antagonist Kevin waited for them. When the Ed's entered, Kevin smashed into the car a few times causing the gas and oil to squeeze down more, then, the Gas and Oil stopped leaking. Rolf, a son of a Shepard, Being from an old country, his harm has a lot of old and fuel inefficient equipment so that means a large pool of reserve fuel. This makes us realize the Eds live in California due to the desert, the farm land and the forestry seen in the movie, as most know, California is dry. The most important bit, Johnny 2x4's melon cave, is the home of a very large and ancient tree beneath the cul-de-sac, when you have a fire there with all the scenarios taking place, it leads to a disaster. After Eddy's Brother being knocked out and the kids be friends again. The Eds go back, when they get there, its already night time, the Eds go to sleep, and then the May Fire episode comes to introduction when a new day rises, and leads to disaster. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy